The Twinkies get revenge!
by Thunder Mistress
Summary: (The sequeal to "Agame of truth or dare") Thanks to a little error by the girls of the YYH team, their stuck in a publix. But the Twinkies are planning a special welcoming party for them... in cluding Micheal Jackson! AAAAHHHHHH!
1. Default Chapter

HI HI! Just wanted to remind you all this is a sequel to "Agame of truth or dare" so if you don't know the plot of the story, I suggest you read it (AND REVIEW IT MUHAHAHAHA!) any way, I don't own publix or YYH got it?  
  
Thunder Mistress  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Announcer person: attention all Publix shoppers, the store will be closing in exactly 2 minutes, please bring your items to the front for purchase and have a nice night. And thank you for shopping at publix, where shopping is a pleasure  
  
Yusuke: WILL YOU GIRLS HURRY UP DAMN IT!?!?!?!  
  
Yoko: You know women, they take their sweet precious time  
  
Kuwabara: WELL THEIR WASTEN MY SWEET PRECIIOSE PORNOGRAPFIC TIME!  
  
Yukina: *from inside bath room What was that Kuzuma?  
  
Kuwabara: *blush NOTHING!  
  
Hiei: Damn human utilities  
  
Kurama: *sigh Hiei, shut up  
  
Every one: *stare  
  
Kuwabara: *Stops random man with a shopping cart Hey sir, I see you have some Twinkies in your shopping cart *glares  
  
Random man: why yes I do, say you look familiar  
  
Kuwabara: DON'T TELL ME YOU BOUGHT THEM?!?!?!? *grabs both shoulders YOUR BOUGHT THEM DIDN'T YOU?!?!?!!? YOU'VE BEEN FOOLED BY THEIR CREAMY GOODNESS, DON'T YOU SEE THAT THEY HURT INNOCENT CUTE LITTLE ANIMALS?!?!?!!?!?!?! *shakes man  
  
Random guy: Hey I know you, you're the ass whip that mooned me and my car!! *Gets Twinkies out of shopping cart, starts chasing Kuwabara and beating him over the head with the box Kuwabara: *Ouch Oh *ouch the *ouch evil *ouch pain *ouch  
  
All: *sweat drop  
  
Eventually, Kuwabara was finally spared and the girls came out.  
  
Reureann: that was NOT simple Keiko!  
  
Keiko: Don't blame me, it came out of no where!  
  
Yusuke: What the hell are you guys talking about?  
  
Sasha: I don't know, all I did was just stand there confused while my sister and her deframed friends ran around the bathroom screaming something about a ghost of a yellow jacket bee  
  
All except Sasha and Yoko: *Go pale  
  
Koenma: wait a minute, you have a sister?!*points to Reureann  
  
Reureann: uh..yes, didn't Kurama tell you?  
  
Kurama: Opps, sorry I forgot to mention that detail *sweat drop  
  
Just then the lights went off  
  
Person over loud speaker: Attention any one or any inanimate object that's listening, Publix is officially closed  
  
All: WHAT?!!?!?!?!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know the first chapter was short but your in for hell when the next one comes up, please Review ^_^ 


	2. Ok, We're stuck here now what?

I don't own it alright? I just own the plot thank you!  
  
Thunder Mistress ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yusuke: WHY WONT THIS GOD DAMNED DOOR OPEN?!?!?!?!?! *tugging at door handle  
  
Keiko: Gee genies could it be because its LOCKED?!?!?  
  
Kuwabara: Guinea pigs are cool!!!!!!!  
  
All: *stare  
  
Kuwabara: THEY WILL RULE THE WORLD ON DAY, ALONG WITH THERE HUGE BEBE GUNS!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!! *Stands up like god with evil music in background and lighting striking  
  
All: *slowly walking away from him  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Later, in the Twinkie isle~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
King Twinkie: Ales my fellow Twinkies! We have found the destroyer of Yel and Low!  
  
All Twinkies: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! *troughs up mini beer bottles showing their drunk  
  
One random Twinkies: But sir! How do we defeat them? We are but small tiny evil things that hurt innocent little animals because of are evil creamy goodness!?!!?  
  
All Twinkies: YEAH! WE ARE EVIL! *through even more small beer bottles  
  
King Twinkie: well its quit simple you see...*starts whispering in Twinkie language  
  
All Twinkies: Oh..... YAY!!!!!!!!! *through margarita glasses up in the air  
  
King Twinkie: Now! As your great leader for a reward, before we go into battle we go to the cream club! *points to Twinkie strip club  
  
All Twinkies: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!! *starts running to the strip club  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Later, back with the YYH gang~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Koenma: So.Hungry.must..eat...food *Is crawling on the floor to the cookie bakery place.  
  
Hiei: Strawberry sherbet.......*gets down on knees I'm not worthy *Bows I'm not worthy *Bows  
  
Yusuke: *is insanely drunk from Heineken (I don't own that nor the Twinkies) Pigeons are rad man! *hck  
  
Sasha and Yoko: *On the deli floor intense making out  
  
Kurama and Reureann: *sweat dropping at the sight  
  
Keiko and Botan: *in a corner in fedal potation IT TOOK ALL THE HONEY! ALL THE HONEY! *sucks on finger  
  
Shizuru and Yukina: *hanging out in the proscription area  
  
Shizuru: lets see, Morrison, John..Oh well *through proscription into oblivion  
  
Yukina: *walks by and spots Martha Stewarts medication AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! EVIL!!! *freezes medication  
  
Kuwabara: walking around in circles with a guinea pig Yes you are, you will rule the world one day yes you will  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What is the Evil Twinkies plan, Why is every one acting weird, and why are the Twinkies drunk! My mother is weird! Stay tuned for the next chapter, Review please ^_^ 


	3. More insanity

Sorry I'm late every one, I HAVE SCHOOL! DAMN IT! Oh well screw it!  
  
Thunder Mistress (I don't own anything ok?) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei: *is insanely sugar high DUCKS WILL RULE THE WORLD ONE DAY MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kuwabara: NO! GUINEA PIGS WILL RULE THE WORLD MUHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: DUCKS! THEY QUACK!  
  
Kuwabara: GUINEA PIGS! THEY SQEAKE!  
  
Hiei: DUCKS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kuwabara: GUINEA PIGS!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yusuke: SHUT UP YOU ANIMAL FREAK SHOWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* still drunk PIGIONS WILL RULE THE WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Reureann, Botan, and Keiko: *Hit all three over the head with random object  
  
Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yusuke: *knocked out  
  
Yoko: THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kurama: Was that really necessary?  
  
All: YES!!!!!!!  
  
Sasha: Wow were doing a lot of caps aren't we?  
  
All: sweat drop  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Later, in a random Twinkie box~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
King Twinkie: Cream blasters  
  
Random Twinkie: Check  
  
King Twinkie: Sharp teeth  
  
Random Twinkie: Check  
  
King Twinkie: Michael Jackson  
  
Random Twinkie: Check, we had him hiding in the skin care isle  
  
King Twinkie: excellent, all the things are coming together, first Kuwabara, then his friends, then THE WORLD!!!!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAH  
  
All Twinkies: *Stare  
  
King Twinkie: *cough Back to biasness  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Michael Jackson freaks me out man, sorry for the short chap, I have homework! Please Review, and all of you that review, I thank all of you, and Ayema (sorry I hope that's your name) I think that's a great suggestion, THANK YOU!!!!!!!! ^_~ 


	4. Butterfly world JUST KIDDEN! MICHEAL JAC...

Hiya! Sorry about being late again, school is such a drag, and to think we have to were these stupid uniforms I look like a school girl! Oh well, here's the 4th chapter, I don't own nothing, ok?  
  
Thunder Mistress ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Soon after Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei were having their little episode about cute little animals ruling the world, they were all standing there clueless.  
  
Yusuke: Ok, I've practically gotten high off of every single beer in here, so now what?  
  
All: YOU WHAT?!?!?!?!  
  
Yusuke: Well yeah!  
  
All: *sweat drop  
  
Just then ALL of the lights go out  
  
Kuwabara: *Jumps into Shizuru's arms AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! THE EVIL TWINKIES SHUT OFF THE POWER MOMMY!!!!!! SAVE ME!!!!!!!!!! *sucks thumb  
  
Shizuru: *literally drops again  
  
Voice from out of no where: No, I shut off the power, OW I'm good!  
  
All: Uh. who's there?  
  
Out of no where comes out Michael Jackson  
  
All: WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
MJ: *I work for the evil Twinkies so be prepared to feel my wrath! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!! *Takes out huge gun  
  
All: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *gets in potion to run  
  
MJ: I WILL NOT FAIL THE EVIL TWINKIES!!!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHA *starts shooting insanely as rabid doughnuts come out with sharp looking teeth BEHOLD!!!! MY ARMY OF RABID DOUGHNUTS! BOW DOWN TO THEM, THE DOUGHNUT GOD COMMANDS IT! MUHAHAHAHAH *shoots moor  
  
All: *Just stare  
  
Reureann: Um every one, I think we are supposed to be running and cowering in fear right now  
  
Yusuke: Oh right..  
  
All: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *gasp AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *starts running in random shopping isles  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How will the Urameshi team survive the army of rabid doughnuts? Review please, the more reviews, the more of the chapters and again, sorry for the delay, my evil school has created it! 


	5. Random shopping isle madness

...... Any one notice that I don't like Michael Jackson?.....  
  
....When he was normal that is.....  
  
.....sorry if I cause any offence to anybody....  
  
Well, I do not anything peeps.......  
  
.......Teddy bears are scary.........  
  
Thunder Mistress ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When we last off the YYH group, we witnessed the appearance of Michael Jackson shooting out rabid doughnuts of terror....... yeah....... and so, the group is now running through random shopping isles.  
  
Yusuke: *passing by canned food section AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! *stops for a minute Hey! *Picks up canned food that has leporcon on it EVIL!!!! I RUBUKE YOU!!!!!!!! *troughs into oblivion AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA  
  
Kuwabara: * screaming THE TWINKIES ARE BACK TO GET US MAN!!!!!!!!!! I SHOULD HAVE NEVER KILLED THAT THING!!!!!!!!! MY MOTHER HAS A BEARD!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: *also screaming maniatically AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH aaaaahhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh ......uh..... why am I running again?  
  
Kurama: *from other isle BECAUSE WE'RE GETTING CHASTED BY FAT FILLED FOOD WITH SHARP TEETH!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH I THINK IT'S ALMOST TO MY ASS!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: oh........ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH HHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T WANT MY ASS TO GET BITTEN OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Keiko: HEY SHIZURU!!!!!!  
  
Shizuru: *from other isle YEAH!??!?! AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! GET OFF ME YOU MOTHER FUGDER!!!  
  
Keiko: ADD RABID DOUGHNUTS AND TWINKIES TO MY LIST I'M MOST AFRAID OF!!!!! AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! DAMN THING! YOU BETTER NOT LOOK UP MY SKIRT!!!!!!!!  
  
Yukina, Reureann, and Sasha turn the corner and end up bumping into each other, but continue running anyway, with a couple of rabid doughnuts on their tale. The went inside the cosmetic section.  
  
All girls: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
Sasha stops for a minute not screaming as all do too.  
  
Sasha: *looking at make up with Hillary Duff on it That bicth SO does not look good with that on  
  
Yukina and Reureann: Yeah your right..... *observe  
  
Rabid doughnut: RAB RIBBA BLOOBA!!!!  
  
All girls: Oh, right....... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kurama and Yoko were also on the same isle running through the frozen meat section  
  
Kurama: *still running I THINK I HEARD REUREANN SCREAM BACK THERE  
  
Yoko: *also still running AHH QUIT IT LOVER BOY!!!!!  
  
Kurama: *sigh and Sasha.....  
  
Yoko: WHAT?!?!!?  
  
Kurama: *Mimicking AHH QUIT IT LOVER BOY!!!!!!!!  
  
They both turn the corner.  
  
*WHAM!! * They all smacked dabbed right into each other, falling to the ground.  
  
Little birdies: *swooping over there heads Peep peep peep  
  
Yusuke: I'm dead aren't I?  
  
All had then gotten up then and realized all of the rabid doughnuts had cornered then, as Michael Jackson came in the middle with his gun  
  
MJ: You have no choice now! surrender and bow down to the doughnut lord!!  
  
Kuwabara: *getting down on knees, getting ready to bow  
  
All: Trader! *Troughs rabid baboon at him  
  
Kuwabara: QUAKIE MOO!!  
  
All (including MJ: *silent  
  
Voice from above: *in German accent Stop bull shitting these kids!  
  
Yusuke: GOD HAS SAVED US ALL!!!!!!!!! *bows down  
  
Hiei: Since when does god have a German accent?.......  
  
Keiko: Who are you!??!?!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* CLIFFY!!!!! MUAHAHA!!!!! What do you think? R/R please 


	6. The final battle! plenty of cream to go ...

Hey guys, I'm sorry for updating so late. I needed Inspiration. Not to mention I had to remove two of my story's because 1 of them had a character that was required to email me with some information to help me continue (I needed to know specific names and places) And I think she left along with her friends. And the 2nd, well, I need to know more about the series before I continue. Oh well, I don't own nothing under copy written law. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!  
  
Thunder Mistress   
  
We last left our YYH gang surrounded by rabid doughnuts and Michael Jackson as the all powerful.......doughnut lord.......... ahem (More like the white lord) anyway, all of a sudden they have a sign of relief from a dude that has a German accent. It could be god, It could be the devil, hell it could be my grandma.  
  
Keiko: Who are you?!?!  
  
A bright light is shown, and down jumps Arnold Swarcthneiger.  
  
Yusuke & Kuwabara: AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! run toward AS CAN WE HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Kurama: Cough, signalizing this is not the time  
  
AS: Yes, I am Arnold, and I'm here to kick albino ass  
  
MJ: looking around where?  
  
AS: pulls out huge gun, looks behind him to YYH cast Come with me if you want to live  
  
Rabid doughnut: RABBA MMABBA BAABBA!!!!!!!  
  
Voice from outta nowhere: STOP!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yoko: eyes light up ANOUTHER GOD!!!!!! WE'RE SAVED!!!!! on knee's  
  
Voice outta nowhere: Uh....... YES!!!!!!!! dry ice forms from a random shopping isle, out comes the Twinkie lord along with Twinkie shoulders when it fades WE ARE GOD!!!!!! AND WE ARE FATTNING!!!!!!  
  
Kuwabara: MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!! knocks into frozen food isle  
  
Twinkie Lord: We will destroy you along with white boy and the doughnuts!!!  
  
MJ: Hey, who you callin white boy?  
  
All: whistling innocently to themselves.  
  
Reureann: Come on Arnold!! Now's your chance since you have them all in one part of the supermarket!!! SHOOT DAMN IT!!!! SHOOT!!!!  
  
AS: your crazy.........  
  
Sasha: laughs nervously and puts hands on Reureann's shoulders Ah, don't mind her she dose this all the time!  
  
AS: TIME TO DIE!!!!!!! GET BEHIND ME KIDS!!!!!! shoots huge gun like mad man.  
  
The whole entire store becomes evoked in white light and a huge explosion of cream is reacted. The YYH cast and AS are covered in cream.  
  
Hiei: All right!!! Choir comes outta no where SINBG WITH ME NOW!!! singing JESUS!!!!!!  
  
Choir: JESUS!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: JESUS!!!!!  
  
Choir: JESUS!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: JESUS IS OUR SAVOIR!!!!!!! OH JESUS!!!!!!!! JESUS IS OUR SAVOIR!!!!!!!!  
  
Choir disappears and Hiei stops singing.  
  
All: O.O  
  
Yusuke: Hiei..........  
  
Hiei: hn  
  
Yusuke: Never do that.......again.........  
  
Yukina: Well it's all over looks at clock And look, we've been here all night, we'll be out in 15 minutes.  
  
AS: Well, it was great while it lasted Puts on shades I'll be back Spots one lone Twinkie on floor HEY!! Man I'm starved!!!  
  
All: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
well? I know, the ending was kinda stale, but I need to end as many story's as I can for my new incomings that are coming soon. I hope you guys enjoyed reading! 


End file.
